


Confess It All To Me

by ekzxo (280_728)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, barely visible but there light dom/sub, i can’t believe i wrote this before the tag ‘superm (korea band)’ existed omg cool, soo yeah its light relationship angst and just plain dirt, wanna also say this is non au bc its smtown live Japan 2019 lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/280_728/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Taeyong gives Kai's hotel room a visit on the final night, but Kai doesn't give in so easily.





	Confess It All To Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was... done instead of me working on all the other fic fest deadlines i have lol 
> 
> i realized the background plot fit with kai's confession. so, that's where the title came from lol
> 
> i always liked kaiyong since last year even tho people think kaiyongists are delusional over a ship that doesn't really exist. anywho, ships are all in just peoples imaginations and kai+taeyong happen to be in mine! enjoy! maybe i can turn you, but if you're here, you probably already like them, ig if you're curious why this is a thing, well i hope you like it too!

Coming up with an excuse is frustration free, it comes without sweat and turmoil. Taeyong just hopes it commits to the job.

Taeyong doesn’t prepare a bag for the night or else it might attract curiosity from Yuta. He loves Kai’s clothes anyways, but what’s better is sleeping nude. He sits on Yuta’s single bed while waiting for him to complete his night routine. The second he hears a creak, he looks up to see his hotel roommate freshly rejuvenated. He’s in the accommodating hotel bathrobe with a green icky face mask on, and his typical charming smile. 

“Hey, I was waiting to give you a proper goodnight.” Taeyong tells him. 

Yuta’s smile falters a bit. “You’re going out?”

“It’s the last night here. I figured. You don’t have to wait for me. I don’t know if I’ll be back.” Taeyong insists, standing up and smoothing the spot he was sitting on.

“I understand. I was planning to relax today, too. _Obviously_. Though, I thought we could watch a movie or something.” Yuta then pats his back and gives him a genuine smile. “It’s okay, though. Have fun, be safe! 

Taeyong is thankful that he had Yuta to room with for this trip, otherwise, someone like Mark or Johnny would want to tag along. He knows Yuta well, aware that he’s the type to have adventures in the beginning of a trip rather than the end. 

Kai must know as well. 

An extra keycard was slipped into Taeyong’s back pocket this morning when the company had their private breakfast in one of the featuring event rooms in the hotel. When he was getting out of his casual close and into his first outfit for the concert, did it slip out. He assumed it was his, but was reminded that he and Yuta’s card was a black theme, not white. The only assumption he made was that it was Kai’s keycard. _That_, and it had numbers scribbled on it, handwriting much like Kai’s bubbly, yet long style. 

Taeyong’s floor is six above the room written on the card. He gets into the elevator and clicks for the eighth floor. As it chimes, he looks left and right because all groups have different floors with the members sharing the same level. He is cautious that one of Kai’s members would be in the hall, but once it’s clear, he makes a run for the direction of the keycard’s room.

There’s a moment he catches his breath, panting while looking at the glossy 8005 on the coffee brown door. Taeyong thinks, is this intentional?

Between them, Kai is a pompous, deceiving attention seeker. He misses Taeyong through messages and phone calls constantly but doesn’t ever tell Taeyong word for word. Taeyong senses on the expressions Kai makes when he picks up the video call, and that’s enough for Taeyong to read. He sends pouty photos of himself while laying in bed, insisting that Taeyong needs it to function during rehearsals. Kai acts as if he makes world and Taeyong’s love spin, as if the earth would collapse without Kai’s affection. Taeyong thinks he just wants to be important to someone, that he wants somebody to need him. He thinks he’s the best choice for Kai. He wants to be the one lathered in Kai’s affection. He wants to be the one to read Kai best, better than anyone significant in his past. So, it might as well be that they’re both pretentious assholes for each other.

Taeyong’s hesitance disperses when he instantly remembers that this is Kai. 

Kai wouldn’t tell Taeyong what he wants, he’d expect Taeyong to know. He’d want for Taeyong to realize that he wants him here. He thinks he’s being a good boyfriend by slipping a keycard into Taeyong’s pocket secretly with an unspoken message, _if you miss me you know where to find me. _

That’s why he’s a sly, conceited brat but Taeyong loves him unconditionally. It may even be the reason why Taeyong fell in love with him. He takes control of Taeyong in a different way. He makes Taeyong work for him, but also gives Taeyong everything in exchange. They work together hand in hand, and even if Kai is a bit to read, he puts Taeyong first.

The key detector makes a tiny, audible sound with three flashing lights and that tells Taeyong that Kai wants him here tonight. It’s an active card to the number written on it. Kai gives him everything, but Taeyong has to work for it first. 

What Taeyong spots upon opening the door is Kai’s worn out converse with the back part flat against the inside sole. He doesn’t understand why Kai loves wearing his sneakers as if they’re sandals to slip on, but he’s grateful in this moment because it confirms that Kai is in this bedroom. 

“Kai, are you in here?” Taeyong whispers, unsure of why he’s actually whispering. 

Taeyong takes gentle steps into the hotel room, hoping he doesn’t bump into the wrong person. He just wants to hope kai is here and not whoever his roommate might be. But this is the time Kai loves to call him when they were apart, which is why Taeyong specifically decided to come here at a little past ten.

When the whole room is in his vision, he sees Kai sitting up on the bed with his pajama top unbutton, surrounded by the white duvets. As Taeyong comes closer, Kai puts his phone down and smiles at him.

“Oh, hey, baby.” Kai says softly.

Taeyong is uncertain of what to do. Kai has his pointer finger scrolling on his phone with his brightness awfully bright, so bright that it radiates against his face. His beautiful face that Taeyong just wants to kiss from inch to inch. He wants him, but Kai looks as if he doesn’t want company. Because of that, there’s some hesitance when Taeyong gets in the bed from the other side. He’s cautious when squeezes himself against Kai’s side. He’s bold when he grabs Kai’s arm and drapes it over his shoulder himself.

“Kai.” Taeyong mumbles, placing his hand against his boyfriend’s stomach, poking at the muscles, tracing each ab with his fingertips. He’s eager for attention that Kai doesn’t seem to be giving him. Feeling frustration at the utter silence he says, “Why’d you call me here then?”

“I didn’t call you here. You came, by yourself.” Kai looks at him for a second before averting his eyes back to his phone.

Taeyong straddles his lap and brings his hips impossibly close to Kai’s so that they are chests are touching and Kai’s phone suffocates in between them. He buries his face into the crook of Kai’s neck, lathering it with gentle open-mouth kisses whilst rutting against him experimentally. He attempts to play the teasing game, but he’s really just torturing himself. As he nibbles and licks around Kai’s neck and has a feel for Kai’s cock in between his ass cheeks, he feels like he’s losing. His pants are tighter than before he arrived and he’s stifling his moans against Kai’s neck, meanwhile Kai is just stiff— _no_, not stiff. Kai isn’t tense or even trying to compose himself. He’s nonchalant, neutral. Almost disinterested.

Taeyong pulls away from his neck and cups Kai’s cheek to get proper eye contact. He doesn’t see refusal. He knows Kai wants this, he’s just being dense and dumb about it. This is what Kai wants from Taeyong, being hard to get so that Taeyong has to whine and beg for it. If that’s the case, so be it, but tonight Taeyong isn’t going to be the desperate one. Taeyong has always been ace at winning Kai in his own game, even if he’s in a terribly weak state right now. His body may be caving in for Kai, but his mind knows how to take control of him in every way.

“Fine.” Taeyong pouts, getting off of Kai’s lap.

Kai’s focus is on his phone, once again. His back props against the headboard languidly, with the only difference being, is that he put a pillow where Taeyong once was. He’d be jealous of a pillow if it weren’t for this circumstance. Kai’s just covering up, thinking he’s teasing the fuck out of Taeyong. But Taeyong knows better.

“I said, _fine_.” Taeyong repeats, more louder and snarky. “I’ll have to do everything by myself.”

Taeyong mutters a few more coherent complaints to himself while walking towards Kai’s duffle bag. If Taeyong is right about what Kai really wants, he’ll find what he’s looking for. He rummages around the inner pockets until he finds a bottle of lube. 

That’s two points for Taeyong, if he counts the secret keycard thing that started it all.

“Sehun, but he’s catching up with Donghae, so I don’t think he’s coming back.”

Taeyong scoffs, that’s another sign — another score _point_ — for him. He just replies back playfully, “They’re hot together.”

“Like us, huh? Except unlike us, there’s no romance.” Kai says without much passion, kinda lazily like he’s obligated to reply to anything Taeyong says.

Kai’s attention still isn’t on him. If Taeyong didn’t know him better, if he didn’t spend two years trying to get close to him, if he didn’t spend another year and _some_ months being exclusive with him, he’d think Kai doesn’t care about him.

Because he knows what Kai really means beneath the skin, he replies, “I love you, too.”

Taeyong belly flops onto the mattress before rolling onto his back and shimmying his pants off. He crawls to the edge of the bed, head at the foot of it because he wants Kai to see all of him and of what he’s about to do with himself. 

It’s a good thing that he settled with showing up in his signature rip black jeans and a plain shirt. He figured clothes wouldn’t be necessary, that there was no need in dressing up nice since he and Kai wouldn’t be able to really go out together anyways. But when he had the room to himself, he did clean up well just for him. He bathed himself in Kai’s favorite body soap, the one with lavender bits in the coconut bar. He smothered his now-hairless body with unscented moisturizer. And he has his personal favorite lingerie, laced lilac purple with ruffles at the waistband and leg-bands. 

As much as Taeyong loves how they compliment his pale thighs so well, he doesn’t waste a second pulling them off. He’s on his stomach, swaying his legs casually while he rolls the bottle around his palms to warm it up. He doesn’t want Kai to wait much longer — even if he badly wants to _win_ — so he gets the act going, lathering his fingers with lube. His body acts on instincts, wide spread knees meeting the mattress. His fingers trace his entrance enticingly before slipping it in, trying to imagine it as Kai doing it to him. He thinks of Kai as he begins thrusting his finger into himself, thinking of the way Kai looks as he has his pointer finger in, thumb against his perineum, and the other hand stroking himself languidly.

Taeyong hums in content, already seeking for more. He slips in a second digit and drops his face into the mattress. He curls his fingers and makes himself believe that Kai is doing it. He balances in between massaging his walls and thrusting his fingers in and out to maintain his state of bliss. He’s happy like this, taking things slowly because this way he has control over Kai. He’s not near his edge yet, he’d rather come with Kai inside of him. For now, he moans wantonly. It’s fake, but doesn’t seem like it because he really is doing a number on himself, three fingers in deep and fast.

Taeyong is torn between wanting to call for Kai, or whether he should work himself without seeming desperate for Kai. He settles with the latter, wanting to make Kai feel as if Taeyong could pleasure himself without Kai. Despite all of that, it’s totally a lie. Taeyong has to think of Kai’s cock in order to work his fingers harder. He has to think about Kai deep inside of him pounding effortlessly and rigorously, not his three slim fingers. He thinks he might need a fourth to turn him on even more. But moreover, he definitely just wants to find a spot to make him come already. He wants to come from his fingers that he believes is Kai’s cock, hopefully expecting to escalate to Kai actually fucking him. He’s came three times at one setting with Kai before, he thinks tonight he can do it again. 

Deep in his thoughts of Kai, Taeyong manages to push his pinky in, finding sensation in the light burn around this fingers. His hole swallows all his digits but there’s still a single thing missing. He feels like he’s sweating all over at this point, his bones feel sore for being in this position. He needs Kai at this point. 

Taeyong has never been into playing with himself, in the instance of anal. He doesn’t have time or privacy in dorms to go off and finger himself, usually settling with a plug and pumping himself off in the shower. Even with he and Kai being intimate over the phone, he’d touch his cock but his hole was never in the equation because he’d always only want Kai and knew his fingers would never do justice. It’s one of the reasons why he can’t last in this position for too long. It’s definitely the reason for why he can’t find his prostate.

Groaning with frustration, Taeyong spreads his legs further and arches his back. If only he could— and then there’s feeling around his wrist, a squelching sound, and his hole feels disappointingly empty.

“What the fuck, Kai!” Taeyong whines, turning around to slap at Kai’s chest. 

Taeyong doesn’t get to initiate more than a swat because Kai wraps his arms around Taeyong, preventing him from using his arms. Kai lets go slowly and uses the pad of his thumbs to press beneath Taeyong’s eyes. He hadn’t realized his cheeks were wet until Kai wiped his thumb against the bed. 

It happens faster than the embrace. 

Kai holds his wrists and shoves him into the bed. Taeyong tries to squirm out of his grip but it’s pointless because Kai has always been quite the enthusiast when it comes to manhandling him. His hand holds Taeyong’s wrists behind his back and Taeyong refuses to fight against it or else he’d have to deal with it later. It’s not like Taeyong would complain about it anyways. Kai gives him the best punishments and rewards him greatly. But for now, Taeyong maintains obedient, preparing himself for anything Kai is willing to give at this very moment.

“Did you think you could fuck your self? Without me?” Kai’s breath ghosts against the shell of Taeyong’s ear, making him shiver.

There’s still a thing in Taeyong’s system that wants to hold pride over Kai — or maybe it’s the truth that did feel slightly neglected by his boyfriend moments ago — that makes Taeyong respond, “Yes. But I was rudely interrupted.”

The hold around Taeyong’s wrists are gone now. And Kai scoffs with bitterness, “Do it yourself then.”

“No!” Taeyong says quickly, looking over his shoulder. Well he blew it for himself already. “Fuck. I mean, please. Please, Kai.”

“Please, what?” Kai replies, earning a frustrated whine from Taeyong. 

Kai’s hand gropes his ass cheeks, separating them but he’s not doing anything and Taeyong realizes he’s been defeated. His only option is to beg. There’s no more playing involved, he’s already lost his opportunity the second Kai caught him crying when he couldn’t get himself to come.

“Touch me, please.” Taeyong whines.

Kai’s thumb lingers against his rim as he mutters, “Where?”

“Anywhere. I just want you. I want anything. Your fingers, your cock. Anything, please.” Taeyong responds desperately, rutting back in hopes of Kai’s thumb slipping in.

“I’ll give my baby, anything.”

Taeyong’s breath hitches the moment he feels hot air against his entrance. He grips the sheets on the bed, arching his back when Kai’s tongue prods at his hole teasingly. A few laps from Kai’s tongue causes his legs quiver, his knees feeling weak. All Taeyong manages out are breathy chants of his boyfriend’s name.

“I’m gonna come if you keep at it.” Taeyong warns despite how Kai hasn’t even done much yet. He hasn’t entirely even got anything inside of him yet and he’s feeling weak. He could come from anything Kai gives him without being thoroughly fucked. Then he remembers his goal of wanting to come multiple times tonight. Taeyong rasps out, “Can I come? I’ll come as much as you want tonight.”

“Is that a promise or a challenge?” Kai asks with a finger suddenly slipping in, making Taeyong cry out his name.

“Promise.” Taeyong says breathlessly. “I’ll come with your mouth and fingers. I’ll come with your cock. You can choose the third one. Please.”

Kai releases his grip on Taeyong’s cheeks. Taeyong thinks he chose the wrong words, but then Kai is hauling him onto his lap and pumps two fingers into him. His fingers crook and Taeyong feels it. Kai catches on — he’s always known too easily though — and continues to fuck him through it roughly and fast. The consistent nudging against bundle of nerves make him cry to no end. His cock is hard against Kai’s leg, stuck in between his belly and Kai’s lap. He arches upward, rocking with the movement of Kai’s fingers just so it feels like Kai’a fingers will never leave him.

“I’m gonna come.” Taeyong cries out, reaching for his neglected cock. 

“No.” Kai says deeply, stopping his ministrations. “You come from my fingers only. Then you come from my cock only. If you’re good, we know you'll be, I’ll suck you off. Then we’ll call it a night. How’s that sound?”

“Good.” Taeyong nods, burying his face into the mattress. “Yes, Kai.”

“Oh, wait. I don’t know why I’m asking. I’m telling you to do so.” Kai slaps Taeyong’s ass before thrusting three fingers inside him sharply and demanding, “Come, now.”

Taeyong’s whole body shakes as his hips rock against Kai for friction against his cock. He releases with the thought of being able to come three times tonight with Kai.

Kai carries him with his arms around his wet hips. He gently places him onto the bed, spreading his legs and getting in between them. “Are you stretched good enough?”

“You saw, didn’t you? Four fingers, baby.”

“Shut up.” Kai says fondly, leaning down to press kisses all over Taeyong’s body. "You smell so good, I love it."

"Just for you."

Kai’s lips start from Taeyong’s stomach, lapping at his come, to sucking on a single nipple whist pinching at the other with his fingers. He caresses Taeyong’s sides and grinds himself down against Taeyong’s crotch while he starts against his collarbone. "So smooth, too." He coos, stroking Taeyong's thighs gently. Taeyong giggles when Kai’s hair is in his face. He doesn’t resists the urge to hold his face into his hands and completely look at him.

“I love you.” Taeyong says and raises his head, puckering out his lips.

Kai leans down and kisses Taeyong’s lips with all his passion. He sucks his bottom lip, nibbling at it before tracing his tongue along the parting of Taeyong’s lips. Taeyong fights with Kai’s tongue but it’s too much. He is always a better kisser than Taeyong, ruling Taeyong and leaving him breathless. 

Taeyong pulls away first, struggling to catch his breath while Kai is panting above him and running his fingers through Taeyong’s hair. He discards his top by pulling it off his arms and chucking it behind him, then getting off his sweatpants in a haste, which doesn't surprise Taeyong to know he isn't wearing anything under.

Kai has always looked so ethereal to Taeyong, especially above him is when Taeyong believes he looks best. He falls in love with him even more when Kai gives him so much care after asserting his dominance. Taeyong always knows that Kai loves him so much when he gives him that attention. Even if Kai was being a challenge earlier this night, Taeyong knows they always win each other over.

“Gonna fuck you now.” Kai insists, running his hands up and down Taeyong’s thighs. “So, good. So, hard, just like you imagined when you fingered yourself.”

“I tried, but couldn’t.” Taeyong admits. He wraps his legs around Kai’s body, making him fall forward.

The tip of Kai’s cock runs in between Taeyong’s ass, smearing pre come against his rim. He slides himself in with ease, earning a low oh, fuck from Taeyong. Kai smirks at that, and says, “Love your hole. Always ready for me. Perfectly stretched, and yet, still so tight every time.”

“And I love you.” Taeyong cries, already achingly hard at his words. 

Taeyong tightens his legs around Kai’s waist, wanting him closer, deeper. Everything that he made himself imagine is happening now. Taeyong is tight around Kai’s cock. He feels full and warm inside like it’s where Kai belongs, he just needs him to move. 

“Kai, do something.” Taeyong whines, thrusting just so he can feel more of Kai.

“You’re so impatient.” Kai laughs. He kisses Taeyong’s forehead before beginning to thrust into him. “You feel so good.”

“You too, you feel good too.” Taeyong moans when Kai begins pounding into him properly. Rough thrusts with Kai’s hips clapping against Taeyong’s ass and a tight grip on his hips that’ll leave fingertip bruises. This is what Taeyong loves from him. Kai leans down, attaching his mouth with Taeyong’s neck, earning incoherent pleas from Taeyong. Kai’s breath his hot against his neck, and his body is heavy on him. Kai retracts to raise Taeyong’s back off from the bed, fucking into him with rapid speed, so hard the bed shakes with an unbearable creak. He reaches for a pillow and places it in Taeyong’s him, and lays him back down. At that, Taeyong flinches as if he’s been shocked. Everything feels too good now.

“There, there! Fuck, please.” Taeyong moans, feeling like he’s lost his mind. He doesn’t know what to do besides drop his legs flat on the bed to let Kai take him and fuck him into oblivion. His fingers run up and down Kai’s shoulder, digging deep into his skin. He’s certain that he’ll leave marks when they’re done because Kai only thrusts deeper, harder, and faster. 

“There?” Kai mocks and brings his hand to Taeyong’s neck, holding him in place while thrusting into him impossibly rigorous. Taeyong no longer keeps up with it, losing himself in the moment and shutting his eyes, feeling himself break beneath Kai. “Like that?”

Kai’s thrusts become inconsistent and shakily while Taeyong nods his head while calling out Kai’s name like it’s a chant, telling him how much he loves it on repeat. 

“Yeah?” Kai groans. “I love you.” 

“Kai! Kai, Kai. Come, let’s come.” Taeyong moans out, bringing his hand to wrap around Kai’s wrist. 

Taeyong clenches tightly around him, Kai’s body shaking for a second before he adjusting his composure and giving one final hard thrust. Taeyong comes untouched, stomach coated in translucent white for the second time tonight.

“Fuck, Taeyong, shit.” Taeyong hears above him before everything gets him dizzy. He wraps his legs around Kai again, letting Kai use his hole. Kai decreases his pace but continues to fuck into him until he’s content. They both wince as he pulls out. Kai thumbs at Taeyong’s hole, making him hiss. He slips his come back in and gives a few more thrusts before slipping back out and falling onto Taeyong.

Kai slides off him and gets in between his legs. He looks at Taeyong like a rare piece of work that only belongs in the best museum. He inches down and presses a kiss to both Taeyong's inner thighs before sucking at the tip of his cock. 

“Told me you’d come a third time. You’d come as much as I ask. I’ll settle for three times. But can you?” Kai says despite already grabbing Taeyong’s cock and holding it tightly. 

Taeyong wriggles from his grip, “Kai, too soon. I’m sensitive.”

Kai pumps Taeyong through it while Taeyong flinches, his body shaking on the bed while he tries to close his legs. His knees are tight together as Kai continues to fist his cock, even shoving two fingers into him. Taeyong only whines but let’s Kai do it because he so sensitive but it feels so good. It’s Kai, even if it hurts, he wants it. 

“My baby can do it.” Kai whispers, working his hands quicker.

Taeyong nods his head and smiles in a daze before saying, “Yes, yeah, I’ll come for you.”

“I know my baby can.” 

Kai wraps his lips around Taeyong’s cock, sucking at it with passion and vigor. He’s making Taeyong hard already, near another edge. Kai buries his face into Taeyong’s crotch, swallowing when he’s deep-throatiing before bringing himself up for a breath. He fists Taeyong’s cock while leisurely fucking his fingers in. 

“Yes, I’m close. Kai, I—“ 

Kai positions Taeyong onto his hands and knees, pulling at one of his arms. He trails Taeyong’s hand down to his hole and slides one of his fingers into it before slipping his own in. 

“Oh, Kai.” Taeyong gasps. “Kai, please.”

“Please, what? What’s my greedy baby want now?”

Taeyong feels the mix of lube and Kai’s come from earlier dribbling out. It feels so fucking dirty, but in the most sensual way possible. He’s reminded that Kai didn’t even use lube when getting himself in earlier. Fucking him raw right after Taeyong opened himself with four fingers in front of him. He’s hot at the memory of all of this, and even hotter when Kai strokes his cock from behind, muttering encouraging words into his ear.

“Do what you promised.” Kai tells him. He nibbles his earlobe and whispers all sultry, “Fulfill the promise you gave me.” 

Taeyong thrusts his finger with Kai’s but it’s nothing compared to Kai’s cock itself. He needs to be fucked to come a third time. He can’t believe he said he’d come from a fist on his cock the final time. He doesn’t think he can do this. His eyes begin to well up with tears as he warns, “Yes, Kai. But I need you. I need you in me. Fuck me, please. Again one more time.”

“You’re so fucking perfect, so hot. But so greedy. Why?”

Taeyong finds himself becoming impatient. Not only is he overstimulated but he actually wants to come, despite feeling that ache in his cock and against his prostate. He groans out aggressively, “You don’t fuck me enough. We never get to and you know it. Come on! Just fuck me, you fucking asshole, my gosh.”

Everything stops at once. Taeyong turns around to see Kai sitting with wide eyes and lips parted. Sudden guilt rushes over him, he’s just about to apologize until Kai shoves at him and takes his place on the bed. 

“Ride me then, come on?” Kai says, patting at his cock. “Don’t get mad at me for what we can and can’t do. Show me then. Let out all your anger on my cock. I want you to ride me. Ride me good, yeah? Because I don’t fuck you enough. You do all the fucking work then.”

They’re fucking kinky. From the aggressive demanding from Kai, from the way that Taeyong knows he’ll get his ass punished if he doesn’t listen. He blames it on the fact that they’re always separated. He blames it on how they can never be together because of personal schedules. He blames it from all the dirty talks and texts that always talk about what they’d do to each other, but never get to. He’s to fucking happy to have a reason that he and Kai get to be this way. 

Taeyong gets on him fast, shoving himself down onto Kai’s cock and working as if his life depended on it. He makes figure eights and switches off to bouncing on him. When Kai tries to hold him, he shoves his hands off his hips and direct them onto his cock. One hand strokes him while the other slaps his ass repetitively. “Come on, baby, ride it.”

“Yes, I’m trying.” Taeyong groans, thrusting his hips and planting his palms on Kai’s shoulders. “I’m just... tired.”

Kai pinches the head of his cock in between his thumb and pointer finger before mocking Taeyong’s words from earlier. “_Fine_.”

Taeyong cries out his name the second Kai thrusts forward. He’s fucking into him fast and shamelessly, making Taeyong fall forward onto his chest. He slaps at his ass again giving him a stinging feeling, and simultaneously with the hasty movements, Taeyong moans and cries with every fiber of his well being. He comes with a choked cry, whimpering while trying to ride out his high. 

He makes it fast when he crawls off Kai, wanting to take all of Kai into his mouth even he though he hasn’t come to completion yet. He bobs his head down on what he could fit into his mouth while pumping the rest of his shaft. Kai twitches in his mouth and he feels a hand on his head keeping him down. Kai’s come shoots to the back of his throat while he continues to suck and bob his head. He swallows everything he can before sinking down on his cock, covering every inch. He pulls off and lick’s Kai’s cock free of remaining come. 

Kai pulls him up and thumbs at his mouth, pressing the residue of come back into his mouth. Taeyong licks at his lips and kissed Kai feverishly. He gets on top of Kai, burying his face into his neck and squeezes him like one of his favorite fluffy plushies. 

“Don’t clean up, just lay here.” Taeyong mumbles, pulling the blankets over their bodies.

“Anything, baby.” Kai says but starts getting up. Taeyong holds him tighter. Kai pats his bottom and escapes Taeyong’s hold. “Just gonna turn on the AC. Get the smell out. And keep it super cold.”

“This was hot, wasn't it?” Taeyong says while blushing.

Kai smirks at him and gets into bed, pulling Taeyong into him. He wraps his arms around him and drapes a leg around Taeyong’s waist. There’s a look of adoration that he gives him and Taeyong absolutely swoons at that. He’s glad he didn’t let his own ego take over him, or else Kai might have just tied him in the corner of the room with a vibe and make him come too many times.

“Do you think we were loud?” Taeyong asks tiredly as he pecks Kai’s chest.

Kai giggles and returns a kiss, but on Taeyong’s head instead. He replies exasperatedly, “We? No, you were. But it’s a good thing Chan and Chen’s room is a few doors down and they went to the bar.”

“And what about Baek and Jun?”

Kai shrugs, “Further, but let’s hope they were at the pool.”

Taeyong hits Kai’s chest playfully before snuggling against him impossibly closer. They kiss lazily for seconds just to dwell in the moment then drape the blankets over themselves with the air conditioning at a freezing temperature. 

“I’m happy.” Kai says. 

“Why?”

“Just you.”

Taeyong smiles. "I know we're a mess sometimes, but I don't want it any other way."

Kai gives him the most gentle kiss, something he hasn't received since they started dating. He whispers almost disappointingly, "I'm sorry though, I know I hurt you. When I was trying too hard to act like I didn't care about you."

"Oh, please. I wasn't crying because I was offended. I couldn't find my sweet spot, you fool."

The love he has for Kai will never measure up. He just loves him so much and seizes any opportunity he can to show him how much. Tonight they did it all — loved, fought, and confessed. It feels like that makes them an even better couple somehow. There’s a lack of time and attention between them, but they know each other’s needs and wants. The least he can do for now is hold him tight for the little time they have together.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if this was too smutty for a nonexistent ship lol & i liked that i posted it today, the day they so-apparently will release the new sm super group. anyone interested in that?


End file.
